


I Feel So Alive When You Touch Me

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's the cute, shy bookstore clerk and Danneel's the popular female Omega. Danneel asks Jensen out and after two months they have their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel So Alive When You Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope you'll enjoy it. This story is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

She's soaked, elbows resting on the bed and ass pushed up, legs spread and fingers curling into the sheets. The heat is stronger now, she's used to taking pills to prevent the smell, to hide the symptoms and most importantly - to make sure she won't jump the first alpha she sees.

But now it's different. She's met Jensen. The 20 year old bookstore clerk with the spiky hair and the square glasses he keeps pushing up his nose because they slide down too low. He's adorable.

She's not used to gentle Alpha's. Hasn't met one that hasn't pressed up against her back, wanting to knot her. When in heat, she usually stays at home, not wanting to go out in public in case there's Alpha's who can't control themselves.

But Jensen's different. Their first meeting was him nearly spilling his coffee over one of the books she was borrowing from the store. He'd flushed red and kept apologizing, moves clumsy and rushed. He isn't like everyone else, and she likes that.

Which is probably why she's now on her knees on his bed, naked and offering herself for him. She had asked him out the week after the coffee incident, which was also not usual. The Omega's didn't ask the Alpha's out. You just didn't do that. But he'd lit up like a Christmas tree before he'd stuttered out a 'yes'. And here they are, two months after. She's in heat, and for the first time in years she hasn't taken her pills. She's reeking now.

"Fuck," Jensen groans, climbing onto the bed as well, cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans. Just the smell of Danneel has him rock-hard, and now that she's naked and kneeling before him, he's sure he's going to lose it if he doesn't get on with it as soon as possible.

But he also wants to taste. Not just fuck, knot and pull out. He wants to go slow, he wants to taste and touch and mark her up. She's his, he isn't going to screw this up.

He leans forward then, kisses the middle of her back, trails kisses down and over the shape of her ass, tongue dipping between her ass cheeks, over her hole and down further, until he feels and taste the wet heat of her cunt. They both moan, and he licks down her pussy lips, dips his tongue into play with her clit before he runs his tongue up again. Leaning closer, he shoves his tongue into her opening, feeling her tense and jerk back as she gasps and whimpers.

"Fuck, Jensen, please -" she cries, and she shifts, legs spreading wider, knees positioned wide apart and ass tilted up even more to give him a better angle. The sight of her is driving him wild.

"Good girl," he murmurs against her skin, gives small, quick licks with his tongue over her clit again before he wraps his lips around the nub and sucks.

She moans loudly into the pillow she has now pushed her head into, not wanting to make too much noise.

The taste of her is making his cock twitch in his pants, and he reaches down to yank his belt open as he keeps eating her out. Soon the button is popped free and the zipper is pulled down, and then he's kicking out of his jeans, cock hard and leaking, curving up against his navel.

He's big, long and thick, and he's got nothing to be insecure about, that's for sure. Danneel glances down at the sound of his jeans falling to the ground, and the sight of his cock makes her gasp and push back against him desperately. He's fucking gorgeous, is what he is.

"Come on, oh fuck, come on baby," she whispers, licks her lips and shifts slightly, and now her legs are spread as wide as she can, not possible to spread them any more than this. Jensen knows she's ready, that he could just shove into her without any trouble. But he wants to see how much he can do before she loses it completely.

He pushes a finger into her, then a second, slowly fucking her with them. They go deep, separates to spread her open wider before he pulls out, and then pushes back in. She's rocking back on them like she needs it, like she can't do anything but move, like she'd die if she doesn't. Her skin is glistening with sweat, her hair is hanging before her eyes, with some of it stuck to her face because of the sweating. Her legs are shaking from the position they've been in for so long and every thrust in with his fingers make her cry out. She doesn't even bother with the pillow anymore, just cries and moans out shamelessly.

"You gotta... Jensen, I'm serious," she nearly sobs, and this time he pulls his fingers out and shifts so that he's positioned on his knees between hers, cock riding the crease of her ass for a while, making her wail and push back.

With one smooth push forward his cock slides into her cunt, making them both groan. When Danneel's in heat, it's like an itch she can't scratch. Like she needs something to make it go away, and in heat the only thing that works is an Alpha's knot.

He slides all the way inside, his crotch pressed tight against her ass, and he leans down to kiss her shoulder gently, nudging his hips forward a bit. "You're so hot and wet around me," he whispers, pulls back and shoves back in before stilling his movements again.

"You like that baby? Like having my cock in your cunt?" he whispers, and his words make her pant and nod hard, desperate for more and nearly begging for it. He grasps onto her hips and straightens up a bit before he starts fucking her with deep, hard thrusts. It's still slow, but it still driver her wild, breath catching in her throat everytime he slams in. Who would've known the shy bookstore clerk would be such a dirty talker?

"Come on, Danneel," he says, his hand giving a small, quick slap at her ass cheek. "Moan for me."

She moans loudly, tips her head back and let him fuck her how hard he wants. her whole body is shaking with it now, his thrusts going harder and faster and the sound of it makes her blush. She can hear it, their skin slapping against each other, and the sound of her wetness makes it all so much dirtier. 

Her tits bounces slightly, and then she feels a hand on one, squeezing and playing with the nipple, and she comes so hard she nearly blacks out.

"Want me to knot your tight little pussy?" Jensen whispers, and his voice is strained, breath coming out in short pants. She nods, looking back even if it's kind of in a blur.

"Yes, yes!" she cries, letting her head fall forward, hanging between her shoulder blades, and her legs nearly give in when she feels him grow wider, knot forming at the base and filling her up. He groans loud and breathless behind her, and he pulls out and pushes back in until he can't anymore, until his knot is so big he can't move. He grips her hips harder, sure to leave bruises there, and nudges his hips forward a bit. Then he comes, head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slack and open in a loud, deep groan. It makes her squeeze around his cock and his breath hitches, and that's it. She's got two fingers frantically rubbing her clit, before she comes for the second time.

He'll be stuck inside her for at least half an hour, so he loosens his grip on her hips and slowly guides them to a laying position on their sides, him spooning her from behind. He reaches down to grasp the thin duvet, and covers them both up with it. He nuzzles her neck, smiles a bit at the blissed out expression she's got on her face.

He figures he should maybe say something, but he doesn't. Instead they fall into a comfortable silence with each other. He rolls his hips forward, knowing he'll probably come a few more times, but the worst itch is gone for both of them.

Twenty minutes later, and also two orgasms later, he feels his knot starting to shrink. He hears Danneel sigh in contentment, and he kisses at her neck, nuzzles it and bites lightly. Just to leave a mark. He feels her hand slide into his hair and when he looks up their eyes meet.

They still haven't said anything, but they don't really need to.  


End file.
